Venom in the Darkness (sequel to Gone)
by kittyluver87
Summary: Chp 3! It's emily's 2nd year at Hogwarts. The twins are born, and she's just getting used to her new living arangements. DUmbledore is still evil, Fudge is missing, DEath EAters are still around. What's in store for Emily this year? Read to find out.
1. chapter 1

A/N:  Well I'm back with the second year of Emily's time at Hogwarts.  Fudge is still missing, Dumbledore is still evil, and the twins are born.   What else will happen to Emily during this school year?  Well just read and find out!

Venom of the Darkness

Chapter 1

            Emily sat up in her bed.  There was a light rain, gently pouring down outside.  Emily felt a few drops of water fall on her arms from her open window.  She looked towards her door and saw the hall light on.  Emily pulled off her covers, covering Angel up in them in the process and slowly tiptoed to her door.  She opened her door and saw her father helping Gina down the stairs.  Mrs. Granger was in her nightgown, bathrobe, and slippers holding a small suitcase in her hand.  

            "Don't forget this, and can't you just appear at the hospital or something?" Mrs. Granger asked.

            "It's not safe with the baby, Gina will floo powder over and I'll apparate there," Harry explained taking the suitcase.  

            "Well then I'll tell you what I told Hermione when she had Emily," Mrs. Granger said.

            "What's that?" Gina asked.

            "May the Lord be with you and protect you and the twins during this birth.  I'll bring the kids with me once you're ready to see them.  Good luck and have faith," Mrs. Granger replied.

            "Thanks," Gina said as another contraction came on.  

            Harry rushed her down the stairs and ushered her into the living room.  Mrs. Granger smiled and went back into her bedroom.  Emily quietly stepped down the stairs and into the living room.  

            "Mom, is it time?" Aaron asked as Harry threw floo powder onto the fire.  Gina nodded and stepped into the fire.  

            "You can come visit some time tomorrow," Harry said and disaparated.  

            "Why are you still up?  It's one in the morning?" Emily asked, looking at her watch.  Aaron turned to look at her and motioned for her to join him on the couch.  

            "I love this TV your Grandma has.  I've never realized muggles were so smart," Aaron said, turning down the volume on the television set.

            "Have you been watching this since I headed up for bed?" Emily asked.

            "Yeah, I never knew the Brady Bunch could be so interesting," Aaron said.  

            "You've been watching TV for three hours.  Aren't you tired of it?" Emily asked.

            "Nah, I've never heard of a TV in my life.  Are you ready for the birth?" Aaron asked.

            "I don't know, is the attic ready for you and Josh to move into yet?" Emily questioned.

            "We just have to move our beds up there and there is a few boxes left that Harry might want to look through.  But we need Mom or Harry to move the beds up.  I hate the stupid no magic during the summer rule," Aaron replied.  

            "Can I look through the boxes?"

            Aaron stood up and Emily followed him up the stairs.  They walked down the hall and Emily heard Josh snoring in the room the twins would be sleeping in once they came home.  Aaron opened a door at the end of the hallway and he turned on the lights.  They walked up a small staircase and Emily saw for the first time what the boys had done to the attic.  The few boxes that were left were in the corner by the stairs.  Blue curtains had been put up on the window and most of the boys belongings had already been brought up. 

            Emily remembered the look on the boy's faces when they had realized they would have to share a room.  Harry had suggested that Josh and Aaron fix up the attic, so they would have more room to themselves and their room would be made into a nursery.  

            Emily opened the top box and drew out a photo album.  She sat on the cold floor and opened it.  There were pictures of her when she was a baby playing with her mother.  Emily looked at a picture of her mother trying to teach her how to play her grandparents piano.  She turned the page and saw her mother smiling brightly as Emily tried to plant the garden.  A few tears started to role down Emily's face as she looked at a picture of her fifth birthday.  Emily was holding a toy to her mother's plump stomach trying to show the baby in her mother's womb what she received.  

            "Sometimes I can't remember what she looked like anymore.  Pictures help, but I can't remember her voice anymore or her smell.  Daddy says I look like her, but how can I look like someone I can barely remember?" Emily said, letting her tears fall freely.

            "I feel the same way about my Dad.  I was only like two or three when I lost him.  The only things I have of him are pictures.  Mom said I have his build and his eyes.  She says Josh looks just like Dad, except for Josh has Mom's eyes.  Emily, you know more about your Mom then I ever will know about my Dad," Aaron said, sitting down next to her on the floor.  

            "But why would Daddy put all these pictures in boxes in the attic?  Doesn't he still love her?  Has he forgotten everything about her?  Daddy never even told me what they were going to name my baby brother.  I haven't been to my mother's grave in over a year," Emily cried.

            "Emily, Harry probably wanted to move on just like my Mom did.  She divided all of Dad's things and pictures up between Josh and me.  I know Mom still loves him, but he's gone Emily, and so is your Mom.  It's natural for Harry to move on," Aaron explained.

            "I know that, it's just, I'm afraid he doesn't even love her anymore.  He doesn't talk about her anymore.  Daddy used to tell me stories about my Mom.  He told me how afraid she was of brooms and how she worried constantly about me.  He told me she was so excited to have another baby to fuss over.  Why did she have to die so young?  She wasn't even 30 yet!" Emily replied.

            "You still have your Grandma to tell you things about your mother. All my grandparents are dead.  Emily, you're lucky you have so many people who love you," Aaron said, closing the open box. 

            "No!  I want to see if there are more pictures of my mother!  I'm starting to forget her and it scares me," Emily said, leaning over to pull the box away from Aaron.  

            "Emily it's late, Josh and I have to start setting up the twins room and we have to finish moving in here before Mom and Harry bring the babies home.  We should both go to bed," Aaron said, putting out his hand to help Emily up. 

            "Can I bring this box to my room?" Emily asked.

            "Sure, I'll carry it down for you," Aaron said, picking up the box.

            "What about these one's?  Do you know what's in them?" Emily asked.

            "No, but they aren't going to disappear.  You can look at them in the morning," Aaron said, heading for the stairs. Emily followed him reluctantly and refused to go to bed until Aaron put the box in her room.  

            Emily turned on her light and closed her door.  She took the covers off of Angel and pulled a blanket off of her bed.  Emily wrapped her blanket around her and sat on her carpeted floor looking through the box.  She found album's full of pictures of her mother.  Most of the pictures Emily looked at were of her and her mother when she was a baby.  Emily found an album of her parents wedding.  Emily looked at the picture of her parents dancing.  They both looked so happy together.  Emily felt a few more tears roll down her cheeks.

            "Why did she have to die?" Emily whispered.  

            Emily couldn't take her eyes off of the picture.  Mrs. Granger opened Emily's door at nine in the morning.  She found Emily sleeping near a box.  The box was empty and photo albums were scattered across the floor.  Mrs. Granger picked up the open album and looked through the pictures of her daughter's wedding.  Mrs. Granger looked at the picture of Harry and Hermione dancing.  She missed her daughter dearly.  Mrs. Granger looked down at Emily sleeping on the floor.  Emily had her father's spunk, but she reminded Mrs. Granger of her Hermione.  Angel meowed from the bed and jumped off, rubbing against Mrs. Granger's legs.  

            "Is it morning?" Emily asked, sitting up on the ground.  

            "Yes, the boys have been up for a few hours now.  Sirius came over and helped them move their beds upstairs.  The nursery is almost finished now.  We'll be going to see your new siblings in a few hours," Mrs. Granger said.

            "Grandma," Emily said.

            "Yeah?" Mrs. Granger said.

            "Will you tell me about my mother sometime?" Emily asked.

            "Of course, I see you found her pictures in the attic," Mrs. Granger replied.

            "Yeah, what's in the other boxes?" Emily asked.

            "Some of your baby outfits and baby toys that will be going in the baby room.  And the other box was Aaron and Josh's baby stuff.  They were moved to the nursery and set up there," Mrs. Granger said.  "Breakfast is downstairs."

            "Ok, I'll go say hi to Grandpa Sirius first," Emily said.  

            Mrs. Granger nodded and left Emily's room, closing the door behind her.  Emily put on a new outfit her Grandmother had bought her and put her bushy hair up in a ponytail.  Emily opened her door and went down the hall to the nursery.  

            "No, the girl's things should go on her side," Emily heard Sirius say.

            "Why?" Josh asked.  

            "Because Josh, would you like to find Emily's things in your room?" Sirius asked.

            "No," Josh said.  

            "Grandpa Sirius!" Emily said, running into Sirius arms.  Sirius hugged her and smiled.  

            "Emily, you've grown at least an inch since I've seen you last," Sirius said.

            "You saw me last week, I don't think I've grown that much since then," Emily said rolling her eyes.  

            "You're so much like your father," Sirius laughed. 

            "What do you think of the nursery?" Aaron asked.

            "It looks wonderful, except the girl should have pink blankets, not green," Emily said.

            "Girl's like green," Josh said, looking at Emily's green shorts and tank top.  Her shorts matched her eyes.

            "But baby girl's have pink stuff, you should see some of the pictures of my room when I was a baby," Emily replied.

            "Your room still is pink," Josh remarked.

            "I know, but it's not all pink anymore, my old blanket should be in one of these boxes," Emily said.  Aaron knelt down and rummaged through a box.  He found a fuzzy pink blanket, with teddy bears on it.  

            "Emily, how could you use that?" Josh asked.

            "My Grandma made it for me.  I think the new baby girl should have it," Emily replied.  

            "Sirius, have you seen the babies yet?" Aaron asked.

            "Nope, I'm going when you guys go," Sirius replied.  

            "When does Rosie get back from the states?" Emily asked.

            "The beginning of August," Sirius replied.  

            "Is breakfast ready?" Josh asked.  Emily nodded.  Aaron and Josh ran down the stairs towards the kitchen.  

            "Grandpa Sirius, do you remember anything about my mom?" Emily asked.

            "Yes I do," Sirius replied.

            "Can you tell me?" Emily asked.

            "Sure, what do you want to know?" Sirius asked.

            "Anything you can tell me.  Pictures don't help much.  Grandpa Sirius, I think I'm forgetting everything about her.  I don't want to forget her, but I can't remember anything anymore," Emily replied.

            "Your Mother was such a nice girl.  She loved you and Harry with her whole heart.  She wanted to have a household full of children.  She had so much love to give, but not enough time to give it.  She wanted to protect you.  She was afraid anything would hurt you.  You're father took you on your first broom flight.  Hermione was terrified you would fall.  She couldn't even take the pictures.  I had to take them myself.  Emily, your mother loved you so much," Sirius explained.

            "Do you know what my brother was going to be named?" Emily asked.

            "Harry, would be the only one who knows that," Sirius replied.

            "I'm just so afraid I will forget everything about her.  She wasn't supposed to die.  Daddy wasn't supposed to re-marry, and I'm not supposed to be getting siblings from Gina," Emily replied.

            "Emily, your father took the death of Hermione worse then anyone.  It was time for him to move on and it's time for you to move on as well.  I'm not telling you to forget Hermione, but you can't keep pretending she's still living," Sirius replied.

            "I know, but I don't want Gina to give birth to twins.  I don't want Daddy to have more kids.  I'm his little girl and I didn't want Mommy to die," Emily said.

            "No one wanted her to die, Emily," Sirius said.

            "Then why did she die?" Emily asked.

            "I don't know, Emily, she was Voldemort's last victim," Sirius said.

            "Well some of Voldemort's supporters are back, and we won't be safe again," Emily replied.  

            "If you guys want breakfast you better come down," Josh yelled up the stairs.  

            Emily left the room and Sirius followed.  Josh was at the bottom of the stairs holding a piece of toast.  

            "Hurry and eat Emily, then we can go see the twins," Josh said, heading back to the kitchen.  Emily followed and quickly ate her breakfast while Josh and Aaron talked to Sirius about Quidditch.  

            "Are you sure I can't just drive there?" Mrs. Granger asked, when Sirius explained the concept of Floo Powder.

            "There is no way to get there unless you floo powder over or apparate," Sirius replied.

            "Oh, fine, but I better not get hurt," Mrs. Granger said.  

            After a few minutes of re-convincing Mrs. Granger that she would arrive safely with floo powder, they all managed to arrive in the lobby of the hospital.  Mrs. Granger wiped the soot off of her clothes and put her hand to her head.  Emily gently led her grandmother over to a chair.

            "Don't worry Grandma, you won't be dizzy in a little bit," Emily said reassuringly.  

            "Next time you should close your eyes," Josh said.  

            "They are just down this hall," Sirius said.  

            Sirius helped Mrs. Granger stand up and they headed down the hall Sirius had pointed out.  Aaron was in the lead, and he walked right into the room his mother was in.  Emily stood back in the hallway, not wanting to go in.  Emily heard Mrs. Granger exclaiming over how cute the twins looked.

            "Do they just sleep?" Emily heard Josh ask.  

            "Where's Emily?" Harry asked.

            "She was right behind us," Aaron said.  "I'll go find her."  

            Emily heard a scraping of chairs and found Aaron pop his head out of the doorway.

            "What are you doing out here Emily?" Aaron asked.

            "I don't want to go in," Emily replied.

            "Why not?" Aaron asked.

            "Because if I go in, it will mean things have really changed," Emily said.

            "Things have already changed, Emily," Aaron pointed out.

            "But if I go in, that will mean Daddy is really married to your Mom, and that they actually have a family together," Emily replied.  

            "Emily, just come in," Aaron said, grabbing Emily's arm and pulling her into the hospital room.  Emily stood in the doorway and scanned the room.  

            Gina was sitting up in a bed, holding a baby in a pink blanket in her right arm, and a baby in a blue blanket in her left arm.  Harry was sitting by the bed, talking to Sirius, whom was standing next to him.  Mrs. Granger had taken a chair on the other side of the bed and was in a deep conversation about the twins with Gina.  Josh was looking bored, sitting in another chair in the corner of the room.  

            "Emily, I'd like you to meet some people," Gina said, spotting Emily in the doorway.  "Don't be shy, they're not going to bite."

            Emily walked slowly towards the bed, and Aaron followed her.  

            "They wouldn't tell us their names until you came in," Aaron said.  

            "This is Cora Elizabeth, and Brent Harold," Gina smiled.  

            Emily stared at the blankets with little pink heads sticking out.  The boy already had bits of black hair sticking out of his head.  The girl had brownish blonde hair like her mother.  Emily took a step closer and saw that they were sleeping soundly.  

            "Who was born first?" Aaron asked.

            "Brent was," Harry replied with a grin.  

            "So you finally got the son you've always wanted," Emily stated.  

            Harry looked up at Emily with a confused expression on his face.  

            "You never really wanted a daughter did you?  You always wanted a son who would follow in your footsteps. Well now you have one," Emily said, turning around and storming out of the room.  She stomped down the hall and found herself in the lobby again.  Emily took a seat and sat staring out the window.  

            "Emily," A voice said in front of Emily.  Emily looked up and saw her father standing there.  Emily glared at him, but didn't speak.

            "Emily, what has gotten into you?" Harry asked.

            "You never asked me how I felt about all this, did you?  Maybe I don't like it; maybe I don't want to be in this family.  You know you had another son, but you don't seem to care anymore," Emily snapped.

            "Emily Hermione Potter, you listen here, No one is ever going to take your place, I love you Emily, nothing can change that," Harry said angrily.

            "Do you even care that your first son was never born?" Emily asked.

            "Emily, I wanted him to be born as much as your mother did.  I never expected her to die.  If I could change the past, I would have let Voldemort kill me instead of her," Harry replied.

            "But you didn't," Emily said.

            "Emily, I still love your mother, but she has been gone for almost seven years now.  It's time to move on.  I have moved on, but I still have a place for your mother in my heart.  Now come on back and see the twins," Harry said.

            "I don't want to see the twins.  They aren't my real siblings.  They are yours and Gina's kids, not Mommy's and yours," Emily said.

            "Emily, you're mother is dead, I loved her more than anything…"Harry began.

            "Then why did you let her die and my baby brother as well?" Emily cut in.

            Harry didn't answer, but he glared down at his daughter.  Emily feared her father for the first time in her life.  He had never glared at her before.  Harry took one more look at his daughter and left, heading for the hospital room where his wife and newborn children were.  Emily felt a tear fall down her cheek, but she ignored it.  

            "Why did he have to marry her, why did Mommy have to die?  Why?" Emily whispered angrily.  

            Emily pulled her knees up to her chest and let her tears fall freely.  

            "Only another couple weeks of being here," Emily kept telling herself.  "Then I can go back to Hogwarts.  Only a couple more weeks."

A/N:  Well what do you think of the first chapter of Emily's second year?  I hope you like it.  It will get better if you don't like this chapter, I promise!  So please leave a review.  When I get reviews I post faster and it makes me happy!


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 

            "Emily."

            Emily looked up.  Her tears had dripped down her face and onto her knees.  Emily wiped her eyes and looked up at Sirius.  He had a frown on his face.

            "Grandpa Sirius, I'm such a horrible person," Emily began.

            "Emily, you have got to understand that your father loves you, but he's moved on, for the first time since your mother's death," Sirius said, kneeling down so he could look Emily in the eye.

            "I can't hold in my anger.  I was so mad at him for marrying Gina, but I didn't want to believe it, and now the twins are born and it's true.  I didn't just dream it up," Emily replied.  

            "You are so much like your father," Sirius said, smiling.  

            "He hates me now doesn't he?" Emily asked.

            "No, Emily, Harry would never hate you," Sirius reassured her.

            "But, why did he stop talking about Mommy and ever since she died, Daddy never said anything about the baby boy.  The only way I remembered was from a picture I found," Emily said.  

            "Emily, you don't know how hard it was for your father to lose his wife and son who wasn't born yet on the same day.  He was left with a little girl to raise, a job to do, bills to pay, and a pain in his heart.  Harry blamed himself for your mother's death.  But that just made him more determined to protect you," Sirius said.  

            "Then why do I still feel so angry?" Emily asked.

            "I don't know Emily.  But forgive your father.  He's always done what he's thought would be best for you.  And he loves you.  When he walked back in that room, you could see the pain in his eyes," Sirius explained.

            "I've always caused him pain, I should never have been born," Emily said.

            "Emily…"Sirius began.

            "No!  You know it!  Last year I hurt Daddy worse then I've ever hurt him.  It's because I'm selfish and full of anger!  Why am I like this?" Emily asked.

            "I don't know.  Come on Emily, come see the twins," Sirius said.

            "I've already seen the twins and they were sleeping," Emily replied.

            "They are awake now," Sirius said, standing up and putting out his hand.  Emily took it reluctantly and walked with Sirius to the hospital room.  

            Emily stood quietly by the bed while Gina bottle-fed Brent and Harry rocked Cora back to sleep.  Emily looked at the sleepy baby girl in her father's arms.  Her eyes matched Harry and Emily's eyes.  Emily turned to stare at Brent.  He had Gina's blue eyes.  

            "Would you like to hold your sister?" Harry asked.  

            Emily nodded and Harry put Cora in her arms.  Cora snuggled up to Emily and closed her tired eyes as Emily rocked her back and forth.        

            "I think she likes you, Emily," Harry said.  

            Emily smiled at her little sister, but her thoughts turned back to her unborn brother.  He would be about seven now.  Emily wondered if she would enjoy his company as much as she was enjoying holding Cora Elizabeth Potter in her arms.  

***

            "Don't they ever stop crying?" Josh asked after the Potter twins had been home for a week.  

            "When they sleep," Emily shouted.  

            "Aaron, turn the TV down," Gina said, holding Cora in her arms and feeding her a bottle.  Cora stopped crying and closed her eyes happily.  

            "But I can't hear anything," Aaron complained.

            "Cora will be going to sleep after I feed her this bottle, and she most likely won't wake until we all get back from Diagon Alley," Gina replied.

            "Do the twins have to come?" Josh asked.

            "Yes, Harry are you feeding Brent?" Gina wondered.

            "Yes," Harry said, coming into the living room, holding a black haired baby boy in his arms.  Harry sat down next to Gina on the couch and turned to watch the show Aaron was watching on TV.  

            "Are you sure you don't want me to watch the twins today?" Mrs. Granger asked from the kitchen.

            "They haven't been out of the house since we brought them home," Harry said.  

            Emily looked at her father.  He was so happy holding Brent Harold.  Emily wondered if that's how he looked when he held her when she was a baby.  Or maybe that's how he would have looked if his son had been born.  Just then the doorbell rang.  Cora began crying again.  

            "Emily, will you get the door?" Harry asked.  

            "Oh, fine," Emily sighed rushing towards the front door.  

            "Hey, Emily," Andrew said as Emily threw open the front door.

            "We finally got some peace and quiet and you woke up the twins, who are now crying," Emily replied.  

            "Sorry.  Well anyways, Dad wanted to know if you needed anything at Diagon Alley, since the twins are keeping your parents tied up," Andrew replied.

            "Well first off, they are keeping my Dad, Grandma, and Gina tied up, not my parents.  But we're heading to Diagon Alley once the twins have been fed," Emily said.

            "Oh, well I'll see you there then.  Are you nicer this year yet?" Andrew asked as he turned to leave.

            "Very funny Andrew," Emily replied.

            "Hey, last year you were awful, and you totally made Parker have second feelings about liking you," Andrew replied.

            "Why is it always about who likes who?" Emily wondered.

            "How should I know?  I'm just the one Parker seems to tell everything to," Andrew said, shrugging.

            "See you in Diagon Alley," Emily said, starting to shut the door.  

            "Ok," Andrew said and headed down the sidewalk towards his home.  

            "Emily, who was that?" Harry asked, once Emily returned to the living room.

            "Andrew wanted to know if they should pick anything up in Diagon Alley while they go today, since the twins are keeping you guys busy," Emily replied.

            "Oh, well that was nice of him," Gina said putting Cora's bottle on the coffee table.  

            "You guys ready?" Harry asked, as Mrs. Granger pulled out a baby carriage from the closet.  Aaron nodded, turning off the TV.  

            "All right, Aaron I want you to go through with the twins.  Be careful with them," Gina said, putting the babies in the stroller and tucking blankets in around them.  

            "Ok," Aaron said, throwing floo powder on the fire.  

            "Bye Grandma," Emily said, as she stepped into the fire and disappeared.  

            "Ah, the whole Potter family, can I get you anything before you head into Diagon Alley?" Tom the bartender asked. 

            "No thanks," Emily said, following Aaron to the archway.  

            Gina began to push the carriage.  Harry took Aaron and Josh to Gringott's.  Emily waited on a bench near Gringott's with Gina.  Gina was fussing over the babies.  Emily slumped back, wishing her father would hurry up.  

            "Emily!" a female voice yelled from down the street.  Emily looked up and saw Rosie Black running towards her, a tall man with black hair following her quickly.  Emily jumped up off the bench and ran to meet her friend.  

            "Emily, what have you been doing this summer?  Dad and I went to the States, and we went to Grandpa's house for supper last night.  Remus Lupin is pretty strange, but I love them both!" Rosie said.

            "Well, Gina had the twins," Emily said, pointing towards the carriage.

            "Oh, let me look," Rosie said, walking towards the stroller.  Emily followed.  Rosie leaned over to look at the twins.  

            "They are so cute, what are their names?" Rosie asked.

            "Oh, this is Brent Harold, and Cora Elizabeth," Gina said, looking up from the twins.  

            "Such cute names, oh Emily, Mrs. Potter, this is my Dad, Bob Black," Rosie said.  

            "So this is Emily.  Rosie tells me all about you, and Sirius and Remus speak fondly of you," Bob said.  

            "Sirius and Remus have been friends of the family since my Dad's parents went to school," Emily replied.

            "Yes, my Dad told me about that," Bob said.  

            "Emily, here's your Money, don't go wild with it," Harry said, coming down the stone steps of Gringott's bank.  

            "Thanks Daddy, this is Mr. Black, Rosie's Dad," Emily said, taking the money from Harry.  

            Harry shook Bob's hand and began to get into a long boring conversation with him.

            "Come on let's go with Josh and Aaron," Emily said, running to catch up with her stepbrothers.  

            "So how is Aaron and Penny's relationship doing?" Rosie asked.  

            "They write all the time, and I have a feeling Penny will be here today.  She's not grounded anymore, and can you believe it, her Dad is now the Minister of Magic!" Emily replied.  

            "Well, Penny didn't ruin her father's chances then," Rosie said as they caught up to Emily's stepbrothers.  

            "We're going into the Quidditch shop, then Weasley Wizard Wheezes," Aaron said.  

            "We'll come with you," Emily said, following them into the Quidditch shop.  

            "Emily, I hate Quidditch," Rosie said.  "It's so brutal."

            "You're a Black, I heard all Black's like Quidditch," Josh said.  

            "Well my father played on his school team, and I don't know about my Grandpa, but he does like Quidditch, but not me, I'm the only girl in my family and I hate Quidditch," Rosie replied.  

            "Emily, are you going to try out for the school team this year, we need a seeker and a chaser?" Aaron asked.

            "Aaron's the new appointed captain," Emily whispered.  

            "Oh, Penny will be proud," Rosie giggled.  Aaron glared at her.  Josh chuckled, but ducked before his brother could punch him.   

            "Emily, I didn't think you liked Quidditch enough to come into this store," Parker said from behind Emily.  

            "Hey Parker, haven't seen you all summer," Emily said, turning around.

            "We'll you guys have been busy with the twins," Parker shrugged.

            "Yeah, the twins," Josh said dully.  

            "Josh doesn't like the twins," Emily said.

            "Don't let Mom or Harry hear you say that," Aaron said, looking at a new model of racing brooms.  

            "ThunderStar 36, looks really expensive, see, price on request," Emily said, reading the sign. 

            "This would be a great broom for being a Keeper," Aaron said, looking hungrily at the broom.  Emily rolled her eyes.  

            "I need to get some robes," Emily said.

            "And I need to go meet Penny," Aaron said looking at his wristwatch.  

            "Told you," Emily whispered to Rosie.  

            "How can you like my cousin?" Parker asked, getting a disgusted look on his face.

            "That's exactly what I asked him," Josh said grinning.

            Aaron glared at his brother and pushed him onto the ground as he walked out of the shop.  Josh rubbed his sore elbow as he stood up.

            "He's a sore sport," Josh said, and headed out of the shop as well.   

            "Are you going to try out for the Quidditch Team this year?" Parker asked as he, Rosie, and Emily headed over to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions.  

            "I don't know, Quidditch has never been my favorite, but who knows, maybe I'll be as good as my Dad," Emily said shrugging.  Parker rolled his eyes.  

            "Emily!  Rosie!" Kelly yelled, running out of the bookstore towards her friends.  

            "Kelly!" Rosie said, smiling at her friend.  

            "I was afraid I wouldn't see you until school started, I didn't know how to get in touch with any of you.  I don't have an owl, and I can't use that fire place talking thing you guys use, so I had to be lonely all summer," Kelly said.

            "Sorry I didn't write to you, I didn't keep in touch with anyone this summer," Emily replied.  

            "Me either," Rosie said.  

            "That's ok, you guys want some ice cream?" Kelly asked.  

            "Sure," Parker said, patting his growling stomach.          

            "I wasn't asking you," Kelly said. 

            "Well then I'll invite myself," Parker said.  

            Rosie giggled and began to gossip with Kelly like she always did.  

            "Why don't you gossip with them?" Parker asked.

            "Because gossiping is stupid.  And all they talk about together is guys, and that's dumb to talk about," Emily said.

            "Oh," Parker said, looking slightly disappointed.  

            "There you guys are, I've been looking for you forever.  You're Dad said you kind of just left," Andrew said, grabbing his side and trying to catch his breath.

            "Oh, well Dad always talks about boring stuff," Emily said, sitting down at a table with Kelly and Rosie.  Andrew and Parker joined them, looking at the ice cream menu.  

            Rosie and Kelly began whispering to each other, then every now and then they would let out a few giggles.  Emily rolled her eyes and ate her ice cream sundae quietly.  Parker was whispering sometime to Andrew.

            "Oh my Gosh Parker, you act worse then they do," Andrew said, pointing to Kelly and Rosie.

            "I was just wondering," Parker said blushing.  

            "Give it a rest, you have no chance with her," Andrew said.  

            Parker blushed even harder and muttered something about finding his sister's.  He stood up quickly and left the table.  Rosie and Kelly stopped whispering and looked after him.

            "What was that all about?" Kelly asked.

            "You guys should know," Andrew said, taking a bite of his ice cream sundae.

            "Oh, is it about how he still likes Emily?" Rosie asked.

            "What else would it be about?" Andrew questioned.

            "You know guys, I'm still sitting right here," Emily said.

            "Oh we know Emily, and you already know that Parker likes you, right?" Kelly asked.  Emily nodded.  

            "There you are," Harry said behind Emily.

            "Hi Dad," Emily said turning around to find her father standing with Ron and Bob.  

            "I see you still need to do your shopping, so does Josh, so come on," Harry said.  Josh was waiting on the bottom of the store's steps, looking angry.  

            "Ok, what's wrong with him?" Emily asked.

            "Oh, he's just angry because Gina found him about to kiss some girl," Harry replied.

            "What is it with people these days?" Emily said rolling her eyes and shaking her head.  

            Harry chuckled.  Ron smiled, thinking of his son and how he always talked about Emily.  

            "Emily, let's go," Harry said.

            "Bye guys," Emily said, standing up and pushing her chair in.

            "Bye Emily!  See you on the train!" Kelly said waving.  Emily smiled and waved back.  

            Harry and Emily set off with Ron, while Bob headed back to the Leaky Cauldron with Rosie.  Josh was walking behind, stamping his feet angrily.  They found Parker in Flourish and Blotts, trying to drag his sister's away from some children's books.  

            "Daddy!" Allison yelled, running into her father's arms.  

            "Daddy, Parker won't let me get this book," Hailey said glumly holding up a book about Magic Maladies.  

            "I don't think you'll enjoy it sweetie," Ron said, holding Allison in one arm and putting the book back on the shelf.

            "But I want to read it!" Hailey persisted.

            "Mommy has plenty of books like this at home you can read," Ron said, handing Parker some money so he could buy his books.  

            "Is this how the twins will act?" Josh asked. 

            "Probably sometimes," Harry replied.  

            "Great," Josh said, walking over to a bookshelf.

            Emily wandered through the store, pulling out her books for school and stopping every now and then to grab a book to read for fun.  She brought the books to her father, dropping about twenty books on the floor as she went to tap her father on the back. 

            "Emily, you can't get all these books," Harry said, looking down at the pile of books on the floor.

            "How come Emily can get all these books and I can't get one?" Hailey demanded.  

            "Because Emily is special and you aren't," Allison said.  

            "Daddy!" Hailey yelled.  

            "Where is your mother?" Ron asked, setting Allison down on the ground but then scooping her back up in his arms as Hailey attempted to pull her hair.  

            "She's trying to kill me!" Allison yelled.  

            Emily began to laugh.  Hailey turned and glared at her.  Emily fell to the floor laughing.  Josh and Parker came running up to them, looking around at the pile of books on the floor, the angry Hailey, the crying Allison, and Emily laughing on the floor.  

            "What's going on, Harry?" Josh asked.

            "Must be a girl thing," Harry said, an amused look in his eyes.  

            "And you get to deal with another girl.  Just wait till the twins are Allison's age!" Parker said to Josh.

            "Oh joy," Josh said sarcastically.  

            "Emily, put these books away, we better finish shopping before your Grandma has dinner ready for us," Harry said.

            Emily stood up, gathered up her books, put some back on the shelves and paid for them.  She followed Harry and Josh out of the bookstore and finished her shopping.  They passed Aaron walking hand in hand with Penny, who was smiling brightly.

            "How come he can have a girl friend, and I get in trouble for kissing a girl?" Josh demanded.

            "Because Aaron is older and more responsible," Gina said, coming up behind Josh, pushing the baby carriage.  

            Josh turned around and glared at his Mom.  Emily laughed and turned to look at the twins.  Cora was yawning and just waking up.  She let out a sigh and began to wail.

            "Harry, are you guys done shopping, the twins need to eat again, and it's almost supper time," Gina said.  

            "Come on, let's go, Aaron!" Harry yelled.  Aaron kissed Penny on the cheek and followed his family into the Leaky Cauldron.  

            Emily was the last one to go through the fireplace.  She was about to step in when a cloaked figure caught her eye.  Emily stared, but then it disappeared.  She shook her head confusedly and stepped into the fireplace.  

A/N:  Well here's the next chapter.  What do you think of it?  I thought this chapter was kind of slow and probably a bit boring, but I promise you the story will get much better as it moves along.  Please leave a review to tell me what you think!  Sorry it took me so long to update.  I moved to a new house and my Dad took a whole month to set up the computer!!!  But I'm back ,and I'll try to update all my stuff soon!!!!


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 

            The week before the students were to arrive at Hogwarts, Harry decided to have a few friends over so they could see the babies.  Emily waited in the living room for the guests to arrive.  She was not pleased to be having people come over.  She sat and sulked on the couch, while her family members set up the backyard for a barbeque.  Emily slowly walked towards the front door when she heard the doorbell ring.  

            "Remus!  Grandpa Sirius!" Emily exclaimed when she found two of her most favorite people in the world standing on her front porch.  

            She hugged Remus and then hugged Sirius.  Even if Sirius wasn't her real Grandfather, Emily refused to think of him as anything else.  He smiled and then looked into the house.

            "Their out in the backyard," Emily said, stepping aside.  

            Sirius smiled, gave a small tug on her hair and went outside in search of Harry.  Emily turned to find Remus still standing on her front porch.  

            "I brought you your favorite," Remus said, taking out a chocolate frog.  

            "You never forget," Emily said, hugging him once again.  

            "Come on, let's join your family," Remus suggested.

            "No thanks, I'll just answer the door," Emily replied.  

            Remus sighed.  Emily was as stubborn as Harry at times.  He just nodded and headed into the house and out through the back door.  Emily closed the front door, and sat back down in the living room.  She was just about to open her chocolate frog when the doorbell rang.  

            "Hi Jenny," Emily said, as she stood face to face with Jenny Weasley.  

            Ginny, Draco, and their children stood on the doorstep, each of them holding one of the twins.  Emily showed them to the backdoor and opened the door once again to Andrew and his family.  Then she found herself looking into Parker Weasley's eyes as his family rang the doorbell.  Emily led them to the backdoor, unaware that Parker was lingering behind.  

            "Aren't you going to go out?" Parker asked.

            "After I open my chocolate frog," Emily replied.  

            "Don't you like the new addition to your family?" Parker asked.

            "Sure, the twins are great, and I had always wanted an older brother, and now I have two," Emily said, shrugging.  

            "You're not happy are you?" Parker asked.

            "What makes you think that?" Emily asked.  

            "It's been seven or eight years since the last barbeque we had with your Mom.  And I don't remember it at all, except that your eyes looked different.  They had a happy, contented look to them.  Once your Mom died, you always had a sad look in your eyes, even when you were smiling.  Then once you had gotten used to living without your mom, your eyes started to change back to the happy contented look, but then Gina came along.  You're eyes always seemed to be angry, but now they don't look angry, they look sad again.  And Emily, don't deny it, I've known you my whole life, and I can tell when you're sad or happy," Parker explained.

            "Parker, you have no idea what you're talking about," Emily said, sitting down on the couch, pushing her shoulder length brown hair out of her eyes.  

            "You've changed so much since your mother died.  But now, well, you're just so much different then you used to be.  Why is that?" Parker wondered.  

            "I haven't changed, it's my life that has," Emily replied, keeping her eyes on the chocolate frog in her hands.  

            "Fine Emily, but when you've admitted the truth to yourself, I'll be ready to listen to how you feel," Parker said and walked off towards the backyard.

            Emily felt a single tear fall down her cheek.  She brushed it away with her finger absentmindedly.  Emily closed her eyes, making herself calm down.  A few more tears trickled out of her green eyes before she could calm herself down.  She stood up to go outside, leaving the chocolate frog forgotten on the couch.    

***

            "Do you think I'll have as bad of a first year as my Mom did?" Jenny asked.  

            Emily sighed.  Jenny had done nothing but bombard her with questions since she stepped out into the backyard.  They were now watching the boys play Quidditch.  Emily wished she was up there, flying in the sky, instead of sitting in the grass, listening to Jenny's questions.  

            "I'm sure it will be a fine year," Emily replied.

            "Are you sure?" Jenny asked.

            "Jenny, no more questions!  I don't know how the year is going to be.  I'm not psychic!" Emily nearly shouted.  

            "Gosh, Emily, I didn't mean to make you mad," Jenny said.  

            "Sorry Jenny, but I haven't had the best of days today.  I'm probably not good company right now, so you might want to leave me alone," Emily replied.  

            "What happened to put you in such a mood?" Jenny wondered.  

            Emily groaned.

            "Please, no more questions," Emily said, standing up and walking off towards her front door.  

            "Emily, wait!" Jenny called.  

            Emily ignored Jenny and slammed the front door shut, stomping through the hallway and turned towards the stairs.  

            "Emily dear, is something the matter?" Mrs. Granger asked, wiping her hands on a dishtowel as she wandered into the entryway.  

            "No Grandma, I'm fine," Emily replied, not looking her Grandmother in the eye.

            "Emily, I know things have been hard on your lately, but you mustn't take your feelings out on others.  We're all here for you and we all care for you.  You must understand that," Mrs. Granger replied.  

            "Sorry Grandma, I just need to be alone right now," Emily said, running up the stairs.  

            Emily opened her bedroom door, flinging herself across her bed, forgetting to close her door.  Emily let the angry tears fall from her face, squeezing the edge of her comforter in her hands.  Emily let the tears flow, making her body shake in the process.  

            "Emily?" A voice said from the doorway.  

            Emily let go of her comforter and sat up slowly, drying her eyes in the process.  She turned around and found Aaron and Josh standing in her doorway.  Emily stared at them, hoping the redness from her tears didn't show on her face.  Aaron walked towards the bed, taking a seat next to his sister.  Josh followed his brother, but stayed standing in front of Emily.

            "Emily, what's wrong?" Aaron asked.

            "Nothing," Emily replied.

            "Okay, I would believe that, but since you were crying like it was the end of the world, I know something is bothering you," Aaron said.  

            Emily turned her head to look into her brother's hazel eyes.  Both boys had dark brown hair like their father, except Josh had blue eyes instead of hazel eyes.  Emily took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.  She then looked back down at the floor.    

            "Things just changed too quickly.  I never asked for a new Mom, and now there's Gina, and the twins.  I just don't understand why all this happened," Emily replied.

            "Emily, it's time you let go of your mother.  You can keep her in your heart, but you can't keep pretending she's going to come back to life," Aaron said.  

            "But, you don't understand," Emily said.

            "Emily, you're driving me crazy!  I can't stand it!  If you're mad just kick and scream, but don't keep it inside you.  You drive people away from you by doing that.  So either kick and scream or I'm going to scream at you," Josh said, looking annoyed.

            "How can I kick and scream, when I don't really understand why I'm feeling this way?" Emily asked.  

            "You're impossible you know," Aaron said with a smile.  

            Emily smiled at her older brother.  Josh still looked annoyed as he watched Emily hug Aaron.  

            "You need a boyfriend, that will make you feel better," Josh said.

            "What?" Emily asked, jumping up from the bed.

            "You heard me, it'll keep you from acting so strange," Josh replied.

            "I don't like any boys, Joshua Walker.  I'm only twelve!  Why would I need a boyfriend at twelve?" Emily asked angrily.  

            "You really are impossible," Josh said walking out of the room.

            Aaron began to laugh on the bed.  Emily whipped around to face him.

            "It's not funny!" She yelled.

            "Yeah it is," Aaron said, leaving the room as well.

            Emily groaned as she slammed her bedroom door shut.  She looked at the clock on her nightstand.  It was only eight.  The twins were probably already in bed.  Emily looked at her half-packed trunk.  She'd be leaving for Hogwarts in a few days.  Emily thought about her first year.  She hadn't been exactly kind to many people.  She decided that this year she'd be nicer to her friends.  She couldn't keep pushing the people she cared for away from her.

            Emily sprawled out across her bed, staring up at the ceiling.  She let a few tears fall down her cheeks onto her bedspread.  Emily took a deep breath, biting her lip to make the tears stop flowing.  Once she had calmed herself down, Emily sat up against her headboard, staring at a picture of her mother she had hung up on her wall.  

            "I know I have to let you go eventually, but I'm not going to today.  I've never stopped loving you, and even if Daddy has, I will always love you.  I don't know why Daddy won't tell me my brother's name, but I know you two are enjoying each other's company wherever you are," Emily whispered.

            Emily closed her eyes, trying to remember her mother.  Emily let another tear fall down her cheek as she drifted off to sleep.  

            Hermione looked down at her daughter, wishing she could hug her and tell her that everything would be all right.  

            "Emily, your father loves you.  He only did what he thought best," Hermione whispered, watching her little girl sleeping, tears rolling down her cheeks.  

***

            "Emily!  Come here!" Harry yelled up the stairs.  

            Emily sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  She looked at her clock; it was only 9:30.  Emily sighed and opened her door.

            "Why?" She shouted.

            "Because I said so," Harry yelled back.  

            Emily sighed, stomping down the stairs.  She walked into the living room, finding Aaron glued to the TV again.  Gina was feeding Cora while her grandmother was feeding Brent.  Josh was nowhere to be seen.  Harry was holding a chocolate frog in his hand.

            "Is this yours?" He asked.  

            "Oh, I forgot it," Emily said quietly.  

            "That's all I wanted to know," Harry replied.  Emily looked at the floor.

            "Sorry," She whispered.

            Harry smiled, pulling his daughter into a hug.

            "I love you Emily, sweet dreams," Harry whispered.  Emily smiled and headed back upstairs.  

            She sat on her bed and opened the chocolate frog.  She let the frog hop around the room as she looked at the card.  Emily almost dropped the card in surprise.  She stared at the card for a number of minutes before turning it over to read what it said.  

Hermione Granger Potter 

**_Hermione Granger had to leave this planet_**

**_Young.  She was a loving mother and a wife_**

**_To Harry Potter.  Mrs. Granger was Voldemort's_**

**_Last victim.  And she will forever remain in our hearts_**

**_And her memory will live on forever.  _**

            Emily stared at the card.  No one ever wrote Voldemort's name out.  She figured Dumbledore must have created the card before he turned evil.  Emily turned the card back over to stare at the picture of her mother.  Her mother was famous enough to be put on a chocolate frog card.  Then why wasn't her father on a card?  Emily pondered this for a few minutes, but then decided to stare at her mother.  Hermione was smiling happily in this picture.  Emily held the card close to her heart as she drifted off to sleep.  

            Harry found Emily still holding the card as he went up to bed.  He stared at the card for a few minutes, but then gently placed the card back in his daughter's hands.  He still loved Hermione, but it was time for him to move on.  He would always remember his first love.  Hermione would live in him and Emily forever.  Harry smiled as he looked at his daughter.  She looked just like her mother.  He kissed her on the forehead and headed off to bed.  

            Hermione smiled at her child and her husband.  She knew it was time for him to move on, but it hurt her to think of him with another women.  She looked down at her son whom was sleeping on her lap.  She would be able to talk to her family someday, but she hoped they would live long enough to enjoy life.  She never had the chance to fully enjoy her life, but she wanted Harry and Emily to have that chance.  She wanted them to live and be happy.   

A/N:  I don't like this chapter much.  I had such a bad writer's block.  But I promise it will get much better as it moves along.  Next up, back to Hogwart's.  I'm sorry to all you guys who have stories you want me to read of yours.  My computer is not letting me review stories for some reason.  GRRRR!!! Stupid computers!  Well I won't be able to work on this for a while, I'm busy this weekend and school starts soon, but I'll try to work on it when I get the chance.  I hope you like this.  Please leave a review!!!


End file.
